


Just you and me

by prayingforcalamities



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Soothing Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayingforcalamities/pseuds/prayingforcalamities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comforting fanfic for those who struggle with cutting, self-harm, depression or are having a bad time.<br/>Mainly inspired by this soothing whisper.<br/>http://tomhiddlestonsoundalike.tumblr.com/post/99902181291/a-soothing-whisper-for-anyone-struggling-with#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you and me

Sometimes food has no taste, and water won't ease the thirst.

Sometimes songs make no sense to you, others they make you weep. 

Feeling lonely always is a burden, you try your best to smile, you try your best to forget or to fill the void growing inside. But how can you forget your own heart that's lost there somewhere?

Feeling drunk and numb in the solitude of the darkness was a habit, and the questions _"Why this?" "Why me?"_ Would always haunt your mind. The pain rises slowly eating you like a cancer and you can no longer hold it. The razor being held in trembling fingers cuts the skin leaving a perfect red line on your arm. You feel like this is the solution to your problems, but it hurts when you have the thought that you've said you'll never do it again. 

One isn't enough so you continue drawing red lines on your arm, each time with more fury, each time with more grief. When the warm reaches the injury you try your best to handle it when it soon becomes a stinging pain.  Each scar to be made has a different meaning, yet they all connect somehow. 

"(Y/n)" A voice speaks from behind you almost in a plea. "Please, put that razor down."

Turning your head back you see him standing behind you, his green eyes filled with concern but there you can see, what is it empathy? The razor is still in your fingers as you not comply to his request. Why does he asks you that? He doesn't understand, why would he be the exception to this when no one else can't?  

Loki walks a step and stretches his hand towards you in invitation. "Come here, darling." Your eyes lock in his hand, as you don't want to see his face. One part of you wants him to go away and leave you so you won't handle this, but other part doesn't want him to go, doesn't want to be left alone again. You try to speak something but when you open your mouth any sound comes out at all.

Your name is spoke by him and his hand reached you taking it gently and pulls you into his embrace. "Such a beautiful creature like you shall not feel pain from anyone, much less from their own hand." You don't know what to do, this is something new, you've never been in this situation before. No one listened, no one cared about this, why he would?

His chin rests on top of your head, one hand holds you tight and the other runs gently up and down your back "Listen to me, listen just to my voice, darling. I need you to know that whatever dark tide is inviting you, compelling  you to harm yourself, let me fight it with you. I'm here for you, always, my sweet (Y/N)" A kiss is placed on top of your head.

"I need you to know that whenever you feel the urge, the need to harm that beautiful body of yours, come to me instead. Take shelter in my words." You hear at his words being spoken so sweetly that shot a warm sensation in your chest, your arms wrap around his torso and you bury your face on his chest as he speaks to you with a voice that could calm seas.

"You're beautiful, the most exquisite lady that my eyes have ever seen. You're perfection by just who you are." Your hands turn into fists holding tight in to his clothes as he speaks and a whimper escapes you. You can't control it so you just begin sob in his arms releasing all the emotions being contained. Loki notices this and he slides his hand upper and begins to stroke your hair in a loving way. "Together, darling. Remember this, together we'll fight this urges when they arise." 

"B-but what about the scars? They won't go away..." Your voice is thin,  you were astonished you could spoke them between your sobs and crying. Loki pulls just a little, but his arm is still holding you. He takes your hand and rises it up to his lips. "This scars are the story of battles you've been through." He looks at your scars and his fingers ghost through them "They show how brave you've been, how much you've survived. This proves that you're a warrior. For my eyes you're a warrior goddess, and I shall worship you in every way I can. This my love..." You look at him as his soft lips meet your wrist in a tender kiss. "This is the strength very few are blessed with, they don't make you any less beautiful." 

Green eyes locked with red eyes as you both stared at each others, a little soothing smile tugged in his lips. He wiped the tears that still were falling down and cleaned the paths that were left behind in your cheeks. Your nose was red and your face was swollen with all the crying and the only thought that crossed his mind was that even like this you were beautiful. 

"I admire you (Y/N), I admire your bravery and the courage you have. Don't think yourself any less. I will be there for you, always. You know why? Because I care for you so dearly, I've promised to love you just like you love me. Look around." You pulled away and found you both were in the middle of a field with your favorite flowers and the most beautiful sky you've ever seen in your whole life. It was a purple light shade, up there was also three beautiful moons. Your eyes have never seen so much beauty in your life.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere where we will be just you and me. Lay together with me, and forget about the world. Tonight I'll show how perfect are you, and tomorrow the grim you found in your world will be gone."

He lifted your chin with his hands and a little smile formed in your lips for the first time in so long.  "I love you, (Y/N)" With this your lips touched in such a tender and lovely kiss you could never describe it properly with words.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember you're not alone, you're beautiful, and perfect just the way you are. Never let anyone tell you the opposite, they know nothing about you, no one has the right to tell you something that makes you feel bad about yourself.  
> You're perfect!  
> And I love you!


End file.
